Video Archive/PAX
PAX (2000-03) SEE: Video Archive/PAX PAX, Daily: April 3, 2000 - May 23, 2003 26, 2004 Pretty much identical to the last Lifetime season, although like that run each season was different. Season 7 (April 3-November 24, 2000) The Shootout time limit was dropped back to 30 seconds, and now required the giver to use pre-selected clues. New bonuses added this season included the Sweep Swipe (teams could swipe two $100 gift boxes off a display to their own table) and the Giant Laundry Box of Detergent (Cheer/Gain) with four money envelopes containing $25, $50, $75, or $100. Randy West replaces Johnny Gilbert on June 19. Notably, the opening sequence for this season uses the Seasons 1-4 theme and logo, suggesting that it was intended for Season 5. * May 26, 2000 (#40: Mike & Tony/JoAnne & Keri/Dan & Becky, with a Video Rental Game question answered Jeopardy!-style and very likely the most Big Money Makers ever in one Big Sweep {alternate copy... thing, by the original uploader}) ** promo graphic is for the U.S. Olympic Trials on June 3. Show number and airdate per a YouTube comment. Randy West becomes announcer (began 6/19/00) * October 4, 2000 (Jo Ellen & Jackie/Chanda & Steve/Becky & Nikki; taped from KPXN {alternate copies: #1; #2, by the original uploader}) * October 27-30, 2000 (Stephanie & Spencer/Juanita & Marion/Coleman & Murphy {alternate copy}) Season 8 (August 6, 2001-February 22, 2002; approx. 130 episodes) The show moved taping to NBC Studios in Burbank, changed the intro to a graphic of the "cart" emblem with several clips playing at once, and stopped calling the contestants from the audience (not like anybody else in the audience was going to be a contestant, but still...). New bonuses added this season included the Alphabet Game (played like the Shopping List); the Red Tag Special (played like the Manager's Special); The $300 Movie (involves the Mystery Monitors, which were reduced to two for all Mystery Monitor-related bonuses); Jolly Time is Money! (played like the Cracker Jackpot, awarding $100); and the Bonus Envelope (David's overhead announcement gave a clue to find the envelope; a variation was also used for the video display). 2001 * August 8, 2001 (Carla & Joseph/Gina & John/Jamie & Jennifer {alternate copy... thing, same source}) * September 13, 2001 (Carolyn & Cathy/Shannon & Bob/Jacque & Stephanie, with a "slip of the tongue" moment in the 30-Second Shootout and a Bonus Sweep where confusion of the rules sets in {alternate copy}) * October 4, 2001 (Barbara & Phil/? & ?/? & ?; ends shortly after first Mini-Sweep) * October 25, 2001 (Rashel & Stacy/Tolga & Donovan/Mike & Amanda {taped 3/01}; has commercials, "iSkysoft" logo in top-left corner throughout {alternate copy, same source}) * December 11, 2001 (Stephanie & Debbie/Glenn & Lisa/Marisa & Rachel, with a "slip of the tongue" moment in the 30-Second Shootout; taped from KPXN {alternate copy... thing, same source}) 2002 * January 8, 2002 (Jen & Chad/Deanna & Cindy/Carmen & Omar, with a somewhat-awkward Bonus Sweep; 5/02 repeat, with commercials {alternate copy}) * January 28, 2002 (Double Your Money Week, Day 1?: Phil & Barbara/Susie & Michelle/Tamara & Kelly {alternate copy}) Season 9 (September 23, 2002-May 23, 2003) The intro was now a variant of the later Season 6 one, with a clip of the Twin Car Giveaway opening and a spinning logo, and a reminder that the show's given away over $2,000,000 and is ready to go for $3,000,000 (not sure whether they got there before being canned, though); Randy began giving each player's name as they came out, and the zoom to the nearby Mystery Monitor "chroma transitioned" to the next shot (it was a fade in Season 8). Gameplay-wise, the only real big change was that the candy and coffee bonuses were increased from $100 to $200 (although they tended to alternate) and two other bonuses were upped (The Alphabet Game now awarded $300, while Stack Job and Jolly Time is Money! offered $150). The final season also added several new bonuses: The Fruit Fantasy, offering $250 for collecting certain quantities of oranges, lemons, grapefruits, and apples (similar to the International Bread Center); Splitting the Name, played like the Mystery Product; and Market Madness, which offered up to $250. 2002 * November 11, 2002 (Alison & Pam/Joe & Lauren/Mike & Steve {alternate copy}) * November 25, 2002 (Family Week, Day 1: Jheri & Teri/Karen & Elyse/Maggie & Mike {alternate copy}) * November 26-27, 2002 (Family Week, Day 2-3: Yolanda & Malika/Greg & Jerry/Deanna & Darla {alternate copy}) ** [A promo graphic is for the Friday Night Film Mary Christmas, this Friday at 8/7c (November 29, 2002).] 2003 * January 10, 2003 (#1,000!/Cruise Week, Finals: Jerome & Haley/Tiffany & Sheila/Jackie & Michelle, playing for a week-long cruise to Mexico and a $1,000 cash bonus!; ends during credits {alternate copy}) * January 27, 2003 (Deirdre & Debbie/Jaqi & Dawn/Brian & Lenitra; begins during open {alternate copy}) * February 25, 2003 (Lisa & Tina/Heather & Anne/John & Andrea {alternate copy}) * March 4, 2003 (Joe & Rea/Marna & Jennifer/Mary Lou & Erika {alternate copy}) * March 5, 2003 (Jennifer & Shane/Angel & Julie/Diana & Lou {alternate copy})